Of mice and men in flannel shirts
by velja
Summary: Cody ruins her date and Dana assumes things can't get worse. But then she finds herself being stuck in a thunderstorm with the world's biggest Cheese Head and soon Dana has a few surprises coming her way. ABANDONED AND FORGOTTEN, SORRY.
1. Chapter 1

**Of mice and men (in flannel shirts)**

by velja **  
**

* * *

**Pairing: **Cody/Dana

**Category: **Romance/Humor

**Setting: **I don't know, somewhere in an early Season where they barely knew each other I guess. But it doesn't really matter, does it?

**Summary: **When Cody accidentally ruins her date with some guy Dana assumes things can't get worse. But then again, being stuck in the middle of nowhere in a thunderstorm with the world's biggest cheese head is worse. Or isn't it?

**Dedication: **This is for all of you out there who like the idea of Cody and Dana as a couple. There are way too few stories about them, in fact I have only found a single good one so far. It's "Cupid's lock" by Althaea and it starts really great but she stopped updating it. It's a pity, really.

**Author's note: **Okay, my first attempt at writing a "Step by Step" story. I haven't seen any episode in English, so please be kind if the dialogues are nothing like in the show. I don't think I could ever write Cody as dumb and hilarious as he appears in German dub. And I tried to put the focus on the romance and not the 'in-character-ness', so… well, I hope you like it.

Oh, and I suppose I got the age-thing wrong. In my story, Dana is seventeen and Cody is twenty-two. I don't know if it fits and… I don't care.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Wow, Dana," Carol greeted her eldest daughter when she entered the living room of the Lambert/Foster home, where said daughter was currently pacing the floor nervously.

"You're looking…"

Carol stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Dana's eyes fall insecurely down her body to check on her outfit.

"What?" Dana asked. "Too much?"

"No," Carol replied quickly, "you're looking great. Lovely, really."

And she did indeed. The seventeen-year-old had for once abandoned her usual jeans and sweater attire for a more feminine look. She was wearing a tight white t-shirt that actually showed off a bit of cleavage and a knee-length soft falling flowery skirt to match her high-heeled sandals. Her long blond hair, which she normally restrained in a tousled pigtail, fell loosely onto her back in soft waves. And she was wearing make-up, too.

"So," Carol asked casually, "who is this guy you've dressed up for?"

"I didn't…" Dana broke off and smiled slightly, "…his name is Tom."

As if on cue the doorbell rang and Dana gave her mother a short look before she walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hi Dana," Tom greeted her and with a look towards Carol he added quickly: "Hi Mrs. Foster."

"Lambert," Carol corrected automatically.

"Huh?" Tom asked bewildered and looked over to Dana for explanation.

She sighed and reminded him: "Mom has married again and so her name is Lambert and not Foster, Tom. I told you already, remember?"

"Oh, sure," Tom waved off, not really caring this way or the other. He was giving Dana the once-over and really appreciated the sight. But then he remembered something else.

"Ugh, Dana," he muttered, "we kind of have a small problem. My car just broke down in front of your house and I don't think it will take us to… to where we're going."

"And where exactly would that be?" Carol asked briskly. She couldn't help it but disliking this guy on first sight. Something about him didn't… seem proper.

"Oh, you know Mrs… Lambert," Tom answered pronouncing the name, "the usual Saturday night date. The movies, maybe dinner somewhere…but I'm afraid we need another car."

"Oh, okay," Dana turned and gave her mother a pleading glance, "mom, can I…?"

"Frank took my car for his business trip, Dana," Carol reminded her daughter, "but you could take his truck if you must."

"The truck?" Dana flinched at the thought, "But you know, it broke down several times this week. That's why Frank took your car."

Carol waved off: "Oh no, the truck's okay again. I saw Cody fixing it this whole afternoon."

"Cody? Great!" Dana said sarcastically, "that's settled then. The truck is out for good."

Carol shook her head and walked a few steps closer to her daughter.

"Come on, Dana. You can't say that. Cody's actually pretty good at fixing things. I'm sure he did fine. I would ask him about it but I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him all evening."

"Well, who cares where the cheese head went?" Dana commented dryly and with a look at Tom she sighed and gave in.

"Okay we're gonna try the truck. But…" she gave her mother a knowing smile, "tell Cody if it breaks down I'm gonna drown him in motor oil."

After that she went into the kitchen and returned a minute later with the car keys. Taking Tom boldly by his hand she shoved him out of the front door and shouted over her shoulder:

"Bye mom, I'll be back at eleven!"

Dana led Tom towards the old battered blue truck parked next to the house and frowned when she saw the loading space in the back of the truck packed full with rubbish. All sorts of tools lay scattered around a bunch of dirty old blankets.

Dana sighed again. "Typical, Cody," she mumbled to herself, "it's looking worse than before. He couldn't have cleaned up after making such a mess, could he? Damn Cheese head!"

After climbing next to Dana onto the front seat Tom asked suddenly curious:

"Who's this Cody you keep calling Cheese head?"

Dana gave him a slight smile and started the truck. Then she answered: "No one. Just my step dad's retarded nephew."

"Oh," Tom smiled knowingly, "so he's a kid then?"

Dana thought about it. "Not really. I mean, not regarding his age."

"Huh?"

"Well, he's twenty-two. But otherwise?" She smiled and steered the truck onto the street, "Yeah, he's a big, dumb, cheese-headed kid!"

* * *

In the back of the truck, unnoticed by the couple in the front, the bunch of blankets suddenly got slowly lifted up and the 'cheese-headed kid' stuck his head out from under it smiling widely.

'Oh Dana-Burger,' Cody thought good-natured, 'I knew you liked the Code-man all along.' Then he finally took in his surroundings and thought:

'Oh-oh, dude, we're moving. And pretty fast.' Cody grabbed the sides of the truck hard in order to not topple off the loading area and chuckled quietly. "I wonder what new adventures are lying in front of the lovely Dana-Burger and her hot date?" And after a small pause Cody added sadly: "Too bad she had to bring the other guy along as well."

* * *

TBC

... if you like it so far. Please let me know, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Dana had been driving the truck for quite some time before she'd started to wonder where she and Tom were going after all. He'd said it was a surprise and that she would like it but… having sent looks out of the window every now and then all she'd seen had been a deep green forest to her left and a steep cliff going down to her right.

Nothing special.

And in front of them… nothing but darkness and trees and rocks…

Dana was starting to feel slightly suspicious that she wouldn't like the surprise as much as Tom had promised. In fact right now she was starting to wonder why she'd agreed to this… voyage in the first place.

Okay, so she kind of liked Tom. He'd seemed nice. And he'd also been the only one brave enough to ask her out. Lately no one had dared to ask her on a date for Dana wasn't exactly known to be a typical date-girl. She was smart, smarter than most of the girls her age, and that scared most boys away. So besides from Cody's stupid, hilarious and surely half-heartedly meant advances Tom had been the only one to show an interest in going out with her. That's why she'd agreed to this.

After two more miles of nothing but trees Dana suddenly asked:

"Tom, where exactly are we going?"

"Come on Dana, it's a surprise!" he replied smugly.

"I'm serious, Tom. I wanna know where we're going!" Dana insisted.

Tom sighed inwardly. He'd known it would come to this. But nevertheless he put on a fake smile and explained patiently:

"Where do you think we're going? To Barnaby's Motel."

"What?"

Dana forcefully stepped onto the breaks and the truck sputtered in protest and came to a sudden rumbling halt. A loud clattering came from the back of the truck where all the tools (along with a sleeping Cody) were suddenly pushed forward and crashed against the front wall of the loading area.

Cody awoke with a start and looked around. He was about to sit up when Dana's angry voice made him freeze in mid-air.

"A motel? You thought that I would go to a motel with you to… to…!"

"Oh, come on, what did you think? That I've been spending the last few weeks charming you because I wanted to go to the movies with you? Think again!"

Tom's voice sounded cruel and sarcastic even to Cody who was listening open-mouthed from the back.

"I could have done that with any girl, Dana. But with you…" Tom broke off with a suggestive glint in his eyes and placed a hand on Dana's knee, "with you I wanted… something special." And then he leaned in and tried to kiss a completely stunned and frozen Dana. She couldn't believe it, how could he… hey!

"Stop it!" she suddenly shouted and tried to shove his body back into the passenger's seat. But Tom turned out to be the stronger party and so he managed to press himself even closer to the struggling and slightly frightened girl.

And then suddenly the back window of the driver's cabin got shoved aside and a strong hand pulled Tom away from Dana.

"I don't think the Dana-Burger likes your primitive advances, Tom. So you'd better back off!"

"Cody?"

Dana's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets from surprise. What was Cody doing here?

"Oh great," Tom mocked, "that's the retarded cheese head?"

"Yep, that's me!" Cody replied proudly. But then his smile vanished as quickly as it had come. "But I'm also known as 'Cody the great bone-breaker', especially to those dorks who think they can take advantage of my Dana-Burger."

Dana, who had finally found her voice again, climbed out of the truck and smashed the door shut. Then she turned to the back and stared at Cody with flashing anger in her eyes.

"Cody, what the heck are you doing here? How…?"

Cody let out a short laugh and jumped down onto the road to land in front of Dana.

"Huh, that's easy," he started to explain, "After fixing the truck this afternoon I felt like I could use a bit of sleep and so I lay down in the cozy back."

Dana shook her head and smiled. Only Cody could ever see the back of a truck as cozy.

Cody continued: "And then you took the truck and I thought to myself 'Wow, cool. A new adventure with Dana-Burger!' and then I fell asleep again and then you stopped the truck and my head got hit by an iron bar and I woke up and… well, here I am now!" Cody finished his speech with outstretched arms and a grin like a child on Christmas day.

Dana couldn't believe it.

"How could you go to sleep on the truck, you moron? I mean, it's not as if your bed isn't just inches away on the other side of our drive-way, no! God, Cody, you're such a dumb!"

Cody thought about it and answered not a bit insulted: "You know, the blankets on the truck just smelled so homey. Motor oil and cheese cake, just like my van. So I thought I could as well try it there." He nodded vehemently. "I was very tired."

While Dana listened to Cody's ramblings the forgotten Tom sat inside the truck shaking his head incredulously. What a complete idiot this Cody was! And Dana was somehow related to him? He could surely do without such a girl.

Without another thought Tom climbed over onto the driver's seat and started the truck. Then he looked back at Dana and Cody still talking and set the truck in motion.

"Tom," Dana shouted suddenly noticing her date driving away in her truck! "Tom, hey! Come back!"

"Sorry Dana," Tom shouted back, "I hope you don't mind me borrowing the truck. I'll give it back. I'm sure you're gonna enjoy the night with the cheese head here! Bye!"

And with that he was gone. And with him the truck.

'This is so not good!' Dana thought miserably. 'I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere. With Cody of all people! This night can't get worse, can it?'

But then suddenly a thunder roared loudly in the sky and a blinding flash of light illuminated Cody's face when he smiled:

"Dana-Burger, look! A thunderstorm, cool!"

She'd been wrong, the night could get worse. Much worse. And this was just the beginning.

* * *

TBC

Please review and make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

'This can't be real, I must be dreaming,' Dana thought frustrated. She turned and took a good look around the empty street they were currently standing on. Trees to her left, more trees in front of her and to her right the steep cliff falling down into pitch black nothingness. One look in the direction they'd come from confirmed her worries: more trees and a winding road. She was indeed stranded in the middle of nowhere.

'Please let this be a dream,' Dana pleaded silently before she let her eyes travel back to Cody, who was still searching the heavy-clouded night sky for more lightning flashes.

'But why would I dream of him?' she frowned.

"Look, Dana, another one!" Cody raised his voice in order to drown out the rolling thunder. He gestured enthusiastically up to the sky.

Dana's eyes followed his outstretched arm and she tilted her head back slightly, only to jerk it back down when one of the first falling raindrops hit her square in the eyes.

"Ouch!" she cried and rubbed her left eye furiously. "Cody, we have to get out of here before the rain…"

And then hell broke loose.

Suddenly the sky opened up and waterfalls rushed down onto the earth. Within seconds the couple was drenched in rain.

Dana shrieked and started running to the nearest tree for shelter. But after a few steps she screeched to a halt. Trees and a thunderstorm? Not the best combination. Damn!

"Cody?" Dana shouted and looked back to where he was still standing rooted to the spot. Dana's breath caught in her throat at the sight of Cody, arms outstretched, head tilted back and mouth open to catch some of the raindrops. His jeans and t-shirt were completely soaked and clinging to his well-muscled body. Even from the distance Dana could make out the tiny hard nipples peeking through the thin fabric of his shirt and the droplets of water running down his face and neck. His dark hair was completely soaked, too and clung in twisted strands to his head.

He was simply gorgeous!

Dana gulped. Why hadn't she noticed Cody's good looks before?

'Because he's Cody, the biggest Cheese head in the world,' she thought and shook herself out of reverie. Now was not the time to contemplate on looks and stuff. They had to find some place safe and dry, and soon.

"Cody, come on," Dana ran back, grabbed his arm and pulled him forwards, "we have to find a shelter somewhere."

"Do we have to? I like the rain!" he pouted but started jogging along. "Everything becomes clean and fresh!"

Dana threw a suspicious look back but didn't commend on the 'fresh' part. Chances were Cody with his sometimes too naïve mind hadn't noticed the double meaning of his words anyway. Thank God, because one boy with thoughts of getting fresh with her was enough for one night, thank you very much!

That thought brought back the events of the earlier night along with a feeling of unease and… gratitude. That asshole Tom had been very determined in his actions, determined and cruel. Even violent. If Cody hadn't stepped in… she didn't want to think about what would have happened to her.

'I have to thank Cody for saving me later!' Dana thought and threw a short glance at her running companion. 'But first we need to find a house or cabin or… whatever, some place dry! We're wet to the bones, we'll get pneumonia if we don't find shelter soon!'

But after running down the street for she didn't know how long without encountering anything dry Dana became frustrated again. She stopped running and cried out:

"Damit! There has to be a cabin or something somewhere!"

Cody came to a halt as well and gave her an innocent smile when he answered:

"Yeah, right. It could be that the owner of that house we saw a while back had a cabin built around here as well."

"The what? We saw…?" Dana stared at Cody and stuttered, "What? What house did we see? I didn't see a house, nor a cabin! Did you see a cabin? Did you?"

Cody waved back in the direction they had been coming from and frowned slightly confused.

"You know, I didn't really see it. Just the drive-way." He smiled sheepishly. "And a bit of roof. But didn't you see it? Right behind the clearing where you stopped the car and your date stole uncle Frank's truck."

"There was a cabin?" Dana asked, her voice dangerously low.

"Cabin or house, does the size really matter?"

Dana gulped at the unintentionally made innuendo and tried to calm her nerves. Cody had seen a house and… and yet here they were, running like idiots through the rain? She couldn't believe it!

"You actually saw a house back there?" Cody nodded and tried to understand why a house two miles south was suddenly so important when they were looking for an entirely different one right here.

"You… you moron!" Dana shouted and banged her fists at his chest in frustration. "You stupid, cheese headed moron! You saw a house! A house!" She kept hitting him in the chest till Cody had had enough. He grabbed her arms, not too rough but firmly, to stop her from beating him up any further. Not that her blows were all that hard, mind you. And Cody was well built, so his chest could take a little beating without much damage, but… that was not the point.

The point was… Cody liked Dana, and right now she was angry with him for seeing a house where she had not. And he didn't want Dana to be angry with him. He wanted the Dana-Burger with her witty comebacks and cheeky replies, not the Terminator-Dana she was right now. So he had to make her un-angry.

And if that meant running back the whole way to show her the house she had not seen earlier… then he would do just that.

Cody let go of Dana's tiny fists and smiled down at her.

"No more hitting the Code-Man, okay? You want to see the house?" he asked cautiously.

Dana's only answer was a defeated nod. It didn't matter now anyway, did it? She knew for sure there wasn't a single dry inch on her entire body, even her panties were soaked. And she'd seen enough of Cody's wet body earlier, so Dana simply knew they would both be lying in bed suffering from a cold for the next days. If they ever found a bed, that is.

So she let herself willingly being dragged by Cody, two miles back down the road to where Tom the asshole had left with the truck.

And there, right behind a slight curve in the road, Cody pulled her up to the small drive-way he'd seen earlier, leading her to a little stone cabin hidden by large trees.

* * *

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Dana didn't know how long she'd been staring in utter hatred at the wooden front door of the small house she and Cody had run to. The locked wooden door.  
A few inches of firm dark wood were the only thing separating her from warmth and dry clothes and… from everything she needed right now.

She kicked the door with her foot one more time in frustration before she started looking around for Cody. He'd said he would go look for an open back door; not that Dana thought there was any, because… come on! This was kind of a summer house or cabin to spend the weekends away from the city and surely not regularly occupied. So if nobody was there right now the owners wouldn't leave it unlocked, right?

Cody had been gone for nearly five minutes and Dana was just about to walk towards the back of the house, when a sudden noise startled her. A noise from the inside!

Seconds later the front door got opened and revealed Cody smiling slightly at her. Dana couldn't believe it, the cheese head had been right?

It didn't really matter, did it? All she wanted right now was to get inside, find some towels and dry clothes and maybe a phone to call her mom. So she rushed past Cody without asking how he got in or uttering a 'Thank you' or anything. She just dashed inside and took a good look around. Cody followed without saying a word.

The house turned out to be nothing more than a cabin with one big room. Sort of a living-room with a cozy fireplace, now of cause dark and cold, a small couch in front of it, huge bookshelves on every wall and plush rugs on the ground. There was an open kitchenette to the very right and next to it a small stairway and a single door which led to a small bathroom.

A bathroom with towels on a shelf!

Dana ran inside and grabbed two large fluffy towels, nearly crying in joy. Throwing one in Cody's general direction she wrapped the other one around her shivering body and started rubbing herself dry. A content sigh escaped her lips while the feeling of warmth slowly returned to her body.

Only after what seemed to the frozen girl as a lifetime she felt comfortable enough to spare a glance at her quiet companion.

Cody still stood near the entrance, frozen in spot, the towel awkwardly clasped in his right hand.

Dana frowned.

"Cody?" she asked and added after a slight pause: "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but… you are entirely too quiet. What's wrong?"

Cody shook his head as if to clear his mind and tried to wrap the towel around his shoulders. It was then that Dana noticed he was using just his right hand. The left, the one he normally used for everything he did because he was left-handed if Dana remembered correctly, he was holding away from his body in an awkward angle.

He still hadn't said a word.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Dana asked and walked over to where he was standing in the shadows.

A loud gasp escaped her lips at the sight of Cody's left fist. Although the room was only dimly lit by a single oil lamp placed on the kitchen counter ("How did Cody manage to light a candle in the five minutes he was gone before?" Dana wondered briefly) Dana could clearly see blood running down his left forearm.

Cautiously she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the candle.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"Ugh, well…" Cody replied, "the back door was locked."

"So you what," Dana inquired sternly, "You unlocked it with your hand?"

"Well, I only smashed a window so that I could reach through and open the door," he explained and then his face lit up suddenly and he added: "Hey, dude, now I can put that down on my 'trying-new-things' list.

Dana frowned but couldn't help a small smile to come forth when she shook her head and answered: "Yeah, but put that on the 'trying-new-things-I-never-intend-to-do-again-because-they-are-dumb-and-they-hurt' list, okay?"

"Okay," Cody agreed, "it gets a place just between 'trying-to-eat-nails' and 'put-out-a-fire-with-bare-feet'!"

Dana could only shake her head. She pulled Cody further into the room and said:

"Come on, let's try to light the fireplace and find something to bandage your hand, cheese head."

* * *

TBC

**Sorry this chapter turned out rather short, but I had the feeling this was a good place to stop for now. I'll try to update soon, promise! Meanwhile... feel free to leave your opinion. **


	5. Chapter 5

**You know, I wasn't very happy with the last chapter but it was the best I could come up with in such a short time. And with this next chapter it's the same. If I would re-read it for a few times I certainly would come up with a thousand changes but... I wanted to publish it now, so... well, it's okay I guess. **

**Oh, and by the way: Cheryl, thanks for the first (and only so far) review to this story. I would love to get more, so I'll try to write what I hope you want to read.**

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**

An hour later a cozy fire was burning in the large fireplace, changing the room into a warm and comfy lit place. Shadows flickered along the dark bookshelves on the walls and Dana felt like sitting in a big warm cave.

Huddled in a thick blanket she'd found on the couch earlier, the towel wrapped around her naked body underneath, she stared into the flames and tried to shake off the awkward feelings that had taken hold of her a few minutes ago.

The awkwardness had started when Cody had so innocently suggested that they should take off their clothes.

Earlier:

"_Cody!" Dana gasped, "You really think that I would…" she couldn't finish the sentence._

_Cody returned her glare with an innocent frown and started pulling his soaked t-shirt over his head._

"_Cody, stop that!"_

_Dana took a few steps back and tried not to stare at Cody's bare chest. But, boy, was that guy well-built. Muscles rippled along the hard chest and flat stomach when Cody shrugged his shoulders._

"_Come on, Dana-Burger! We have to get out of the wet clothes or we'll be sick!"_

_He walked to the hearth and draped his shirt on the edge of the nearest bookshelf to dry. Dana frowned and thought about it. He was right, of cause they had to get out of their soaked outfits, but… no way was she going to walk around naked with Cody in the room!  
He might be sort of family and a big, dumb, cheese-headed kid sometimes, but… he was still a guy, wasn't he? Surely he couldn't be so innocent as to not notice the awkwardness of the situation. _

_She sure as hell did! And so should he!_

_Another glance destroyed her hopes that Cody might feel the same way about the situation. He was currently struggling with his fly and trying to get rid of his shoes at the same time._

_Dana gulped. She needed to do something, now! Before he managed to get his jeans open with the help of his now bandaged hand._

"_Cody, wait a minute," Dana interrupted. When she was sure his attention was on her (and away from his half-opened fly) she added:_

"_I know you're right, we have to… but…" Dana stuttered, "we can't… I mean, I won't, ugh…"_

_She sighed frustrated. Didn't he get it?_

"_Cody, you know what I mean, don't you?" she asked exasperated._

"_No, what?" Cody inquired unsuspicious._

_Dana tried to imagine speaking to a four-year-old and continued:_

"_You know that men and women shouldn't walk around in front of each other without a stitch on, don't you?"_

_Cody's forehead wrinkled in concentration for a few seconds and then he smiled knowingly. Dana gulped. Great, now she'd brought him on the right track. Ugh, the wrong track, that is! But Cody absolutely surprised her with his next words:_

"_Oh Dana! I don't intend to walk around in my birthday-suit. Dude, that would be weird with you around!"_

'_It would, wouldn't it?' Dana thought relieved._

"_So, what do you intend to do if you finish your little striptease then?" she asked briskly._

"_I, my friend," Cody said, "I intend to go upstairs to look for something to change into!"_

_Dana's eyes traveled immediately to the stairs and she blushed. Why hadn't she thought of that?_

"_Right," she murmured, "you do that."_

* * *

So now Dana was sitting in front of the fire, still blushing at the thought of her own stupidity. While Cody had disappeared upstairs (with his wet jeans still in place, thank god) Dana had quickly shred her own soaked shirt, skirt and underwear and had wrapped herself securely in the towel and blanket she'd found. And now she was waiting for Cody to return.

What took him so long after all? 'Maybe he had the common sense to change directly upstairs,' she mused.

Or not.

Dana stared at the bare feet that suddenly appeared on the stairs. Bare feet, bare calves, knees, well-muscled thighs… that suddenly stopped descending.

"Dana, if I were you I would chastely avert my eyes. I'm coming down!" Cody announced unnecessarily.

Dana whipped her head away quickly. Nothing to stare at, was there? 'It's Cody! Cody, dam it! Get a grip!' she thought as she listened to the rustling sound of fabric. Cody was obviously wrapping the towel that he'd forgotten downstairs around his hips.

Then he appeared in Dana's line of view (towel in place, check) and held something out to the girl.

Dana grabbed the fluffy object and frowned.

"What is this?"

"This, my friend, is a flannel shirt!" Cody answered and plopped down onto the couch beside her. He was still bare-chested and Dana could see Goosebumps around his peaked nipples. He was obviously still freezing.

And still gorgeous. 'No, I didn't just think that!' Dana was shocked of herself. She looked back at the flannel shirt in her hands quickly.

"And that was the only thing you could find?"

Cody fidgeted. "Well, no. There was another one. But…"

"But? You didn't like the color?" Dana's voice had a sarcastic edge. She took off the blanket (but not the towel of cause) and pulled the black and beige checked shirt on. Immediately a wonderful warmth spread around her upper body. This flannel shirt was simply... good!

'So why didn't Cody take the other one?' she wondered and waited for his explanation.

"No, the color was okay. I wouldn't mind wearing a red and black checked flannel shirt," Cody went over the sarcastic question. "I have one myself, you know? I used to wear it…"

"Cody!" Dana interrupted.

"Yes, Dana-Burger?"

"You're freezing your ass off! Why for God's sake didn't you put on the other shirt?" Dana shouted.

"Geeze, Dana! Calm down! Unfortunately the flannel shirt was already occupied," he told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Dana jumped to her feet and stared down at Cody. "Occupied? You mean, there's someone upstairs wearing it?"

"Well, no…," Cody slowly relented, "not really wearing it."

"Cody!" Dana shouted even louder. "What the hell are you saying?"

Suddenly Cody jumped up as well and placed a warm hand over Dana's mouth.

"Shhh! Not so loud!" he whispered, "You're scaring them away!"

Dana struggled to get free and Cody let go of her.

"If you promise to be quiet I'll show you," he whispered conspiringly.

Dana threw her arms up in surrender and nodded mutely. Cody grinned and took her by the hand. He tiptoed to the stairs and pulled her along upstairs. There he led her into a small dark bedroom.

Dana thought for one second if this was some sick game to get her into the bedroom but the thought vanished as quickly as it had come. This was Cody after all!

"So, what's there to see?" Dana forced her voice to be calm.

Cody motioned quietly to a corner by the window. And there, on the ground, lay a red and black checked flannel shirt, wrinkled and covered in all sorts of small breeches and grass. And in between the grass were nestled… four or five small mice!

"You see," Cody whispered good-natured, "it's occupied!"

* * *

TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks, Cheryl, for the latest review. I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but I fear that my plot bunny disappeared because of the whole chaos that's currently ruling my home. I'm moving to a different city next week and it seems my writing skills are already stashed away in one of those boxes. I hope I will find them again when I'm settled down. But then there's the new job waiting for me... please, be kind if I won't update for a few days (or even weeks). I will definitely finish this as soon as I can. Promise!**

* * *

  
**Chapter Six  
**  
"And you're absolutely sure you've closed the door tightly?" Dana asked later when she and Cody were back downstairs sitting in front of the fire once again huddled in blankets and towels.

She knew she'd asked the same question already, six or seven times in fact. But she couldn't help it, the thought of mice creeping around in the house just kind of freaked her out. Even more than being stuck for the night with Cody!

"Geez, Dana!" Cody threw a troubled look back at the girl, "You're starting to freak me out. They're just mice!"

"Just mice, yeah." Dana couldn't stop a shudder running down her spine.

"You shocked the poor family to death with your shrieking, surely they know better than to come close to you again."

Dana glared at Cody. "I didn't shriek! I just…"

"You scared the living hell out of them," Cody accused her and added more to himself: "Poor cuties!"

"Cuties? Uargh, Cody! They're no pets, they're like… vermin!" Dana shuddered again.

"Definitely not, Dana! They're completely harmless creatures, cute and fluffy." Cody replied, "You know, I had a pet mouse once. It's name was Winston," he told her enthusiastically and Dana sighed inwardly.  
Not another one of Cody's famous "once-when-I-was-very-dumb"-stories. She wasn't up for that. The night had been bad enough so far without Cody rambling on and on, thank you very much!

Cody hadn't noticed Dana's discomfort and went on:

"Well, I don't know if Winston really was his name, but he kind of looked like a Winston, you know? Dude, what a small funny creature he was. You know, he showed up on my threshold one night, well, not my threshold because my van doesn't have a threshold, so, okay, he showed up inside my van and…"

Dana sighed heavily and leaned back into the couch. This was going to be a very long night!

* * *

Several hours later Cody was rummaging through the small cupboards in the kitchen.

"A-ha!" he exclaimed, "Got'ya!"

A loud clattering was heard next, but Dana didn't trouble herself with looking over her shoulder. He would let her know what he was doing soon enough anyway.

Sharing the past few hours with Cody (and listening to all his tales), Dana was now convinced of the fact that this guy was completely incapable of hiding anything at all.

He had told her every little thing he'd been doing, thinking, and experiencing throughout the twenty-two years of his life (and even some stories from before that, who would have thought!).

No matter how very little Dana had really wanted to know, now she knew everything!

So whatever Cody was up to now, rummaging through the kitchen, whatever mess he was making, she didn't need to find out. He would soon enough tell her.

'And really, I couldn't care any less what he's been doing in his life and what he's up to now!' Dana tried to tell her brain. 'Really!'

But the treacherous brain wasn't listening to her.

In fact, it told her a whole different story. It told her right now that Cody's life had been pretty cool so far. The things he'd seen and done… his life had been full of adventures and fun and challenges and…

The sheer amount of life-experience this naïve and sometimes dumb-acting guy, man, was carrying around… it was mind-boggling, really!

Well, okay, some of the things Cody had had to experience she wouldn't want to have to face ever (like when he'd been forced to find his way home from Chicago after waking up in the backseat of a stolen car – at the age of six!).

Nobody wanted to go through that, really! But Cody… Cody had told her about that time with a gleam in his eyes and a smile on his face. As if it had been a walk in the park.

Dana wondered how someone who had been faced with such challenges in his early life could still be as naïve and clueless as Cody was after all.

Or wasn't he?

Was it just a facade? Just pretense?

Was acting dumb and oblivious to the world his way of dealing with everything the world had thrown at him? His way of coping?

Dana frowned.

Maybe she had to take a closer look on Cody's behavior tonight. Maybe she would be able to tell if it all was an act. If there was more to Cody than meets the eye.

Dana decided to do just that, to take a closer look.

So she turned around towards the kitchen. Cody was done rummaging through the cupboards and was now trying to gather several boxes and bottles in his arms.

"Wait, Cody," Dana said and rose from her position on the couch, "I'll help you."

She took three objects from his hands and carried them over to the couch table in front of the fire. It was a bottle of something that looked like apple-juice and two small glasses. Very small glasses.

'Like shot glasses', she thought.

Cody followed with his arms full of small boxes. He let them fall onto the table and plopped down onto the couch.

"Oh, cookies!" Dana cheered. "Just the right thing for now."

"Yeah," Cody replied, "I thought we could do with a bit of food and drink after all that talking. My throat has gone a bit dry."

He grabbed the bottle and poured an amount of gold-brown liquid into each glass.

Dana had ripped open a box of cookies and was chewing happily when she took hold of her glass, sniffed the drink and wrinkled her forehead.

"This smells funny!"

"Funny as in 'gone-bad' or funny otherwise?" Cody asked and picked up his glass as well.

"Funny as in 'it looks like apple-juice but definitely isn't'," Dana replied. "What says the label?"

"Ugh, there is no label," Cody answered after examining the bottle a little closer. "But I think it's apple-juice." He nodded a few times and added good-natured: "Good old self-made apple-juice. I've tried making apple-juice myself, you know? I took a few apples and then…"

"Yeah, okay Cody," Dana stopped him from speaking any further by putting a hand over his mouth, "I've heard that one already, remember?"

"Right!" Cody smiled, "I told you that part of my life!"

"Cody," Dana gave him a stern look, "you just told me **every** part of your life! No let's just don't talk but drink, okay?"

The shot glass in her hand she motioned for him to take his own and then she poured the whole shot down into her mouth.

Cody was right behind her in drowning the drink. It tasted a bit sharp, but not unpleasant. Not at all.

Suddenly Dana began coughing and sputtering. Her glass clattered onto the table and Cody's followed shortly after. He started slapping Dana's back to ease her coughing fit and with the other hand he pulled her arm into the air.

After a few more cuffs Dana's lungs calmed down but she was still breathing heavily when she threw a glare at Cody.

"For God's sake, Cody," she shouted, "are you trying to murder me? That's Whiskey, you moron!"

"Whiskey?" Cody repeated dumbfounded. He grabbed the bottle and sniffed again. And then he grinned sheepishly and said:

"Dude, another thing for my 'Trying-new-things'-list: drinking Whiskey!"

Dana eyed him astonished.

"You've never had Whiskey before?"

"No," Cody answered promptly, "but… seeing that you know what it tastes like I guess you have?"

Dana looked guiltily to the ground.

"Come on, Dana-Burger," Cody nudged her shoulder with his and grinned widely, "your turn to spill the dark secrets of your life! When did you get acquainted with the finer tastes of alcohol, hm?"

Dana let out a low sigh. 'Okay, my time to spill the beans I guess!'

* * *

**TBC...**

**...as soon as possible. In the meantime... review please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I guess my writing skills weren't so far stashed away after all. Two chapters in less than a day, not bad, is it?**

**I hope you still like it. Oh, and by the way: this is not beta-ed, so any faults and misspellings are my own.**

* * *

  
**Chapter Seven**

"Dude, Dana," Cody sighed, "let me tell you: you've got to loosen up a bit."

Dana couldn't help but look offended. She'd just spent the better part of an hour telling Cody every weird thing that had ever happened to her and all he had to say was that she should loosen up?

"What? Why?"

"You don't seem to have any fun in your life, everything you're telling me has to do with studying and school and…" Cody broke off, helplessly.

"So?" she replied, "what's wrong with studying? That's what I do, what I'm good at!"

Cody smiled and threw his arm around the girl next to him. With his other hand he ruffled through her hair when he replied:

"I know that you're good at school, first-rate outstanding even. But that doesn't mean you can't have a little fun in your life, does it?"

Dana pushed his hand away from her hair, but she smiled flattered and asked:

"You think I'm outstanding?"

"Of cause you are!" Cody's smile grew even wider, "You are the most outstanding girl I've ever known. The smartest and brainiest and best girl ever. You've always been and you'll always be, my Dana-Burger!"

Dana felt her face flush at the compliment. Sure, the praise was a bit exaggerated, and coming from Cody (who never saw anything bad in anyone) it didn't mean as much as if it had come from... a date for example, but still…

…being complemented always felt good, didn't it?

"Thanks, Cody!" Dana whispered and took another sip of throat-burning Whiskey.

Cody frowned slightly but didn't say anything.

Earlier there had been a bit of an argument about the Whiskey. Cody hadn't wanted Dana to drink any more of the strong alcohol, with being underage and all, but Dana had simply scoffed at his concerns and knocked back another shot.

If she had to endure a night full of soul-exposed talking to a half-naked hot guy she couldn't date (because that would just be too weird, wouldn't it?), and if on top she had to be half-naked herself… then she wouldn't hesitate to make all that at least bearable by drinking a bit of Whiskey, okay?

Okay, so…

'Where was I?' Dana thought. The two or three shots she'd drunk had left her mind a little bit fuzzy. 'Fuzzy, that's a funny word… oh, right! Fun! Cody said that I needed more fun in my life!'

"So," she turned towards Cody, who's face (and half-naked body) suddenly seemed to be too close, "what kind of fun should I have in my life then? The kind of fun I had tonight when my date tried to molest me in my step-dad's truck which he stole in the end?"

She frowned slightly. "That scumbag!"

"Dana!" Cody shouted surprised, "such a harsh word coming from a lady!"

"Pfft!" Dana sneered, "he deserves it, doesn't he?"

Cody grew suddenly serious. "He deserves much more than that if you ask me!"

"Right, he does!"

"Right!"

* * *

Silence stretched between the pair on the couch. Each of them seemed to think of things they'd like to do to the scumbag Tom.

Then Dana suddenly remembered something. She took hold of Cody's uninjured hand and squeezed it slightly.

"In case I didn't tell you before, Cody. Thanks for saving me. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't stepped in. Thanks for… for being there I guess."

A pair of clear blue eyes locked with warm chocolate brown ones for a long second, transferring gratefulness and appreciation towards Cody. He smiled in return, genuine and warm and then he gazed onto their clasped hands and replied:

"That's what I'm there for, isn't it? Cody the savior of women in all sorts of trouble."

"Yep," Dana smiled back, "The perfect knight in shining armor!" She thought about the story of his life he'd told her earlier and added more serious: "Always around to save someone, but never being rescued in return."

"What?" Cody frowned bewildered. "Why would I need rescuing?"

Dana whispered: "I don't know, do you?"

Did he?

Cody didn't know how to react. All he knew was that suddenly there seemed to be not enough air to breathe and Dana seemed to sit way too close by his side.

Her face was merely inches away from his. Her bright blue eyes seemed huge and her mouth, her intoxicating red lips moved slowly forward.

"Dana?" his voice sounded breathless and insecure.

And then Cody's last breath got stolen by a pair of warm lips capturing his own in a tentative kiss.

* * *

**TBC**

**That's it for now. I hope you like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, you're probably asking yourself if I've made a mistake and posted Chapter Eight twice. But I can assure you, this is right. I've removed the former Chapter Eight because when I was writing the next chapter I noticed that it didn't fit.  
I don't want to spoil this new and improved chapter, so you'll find my explanation for removing the first version at the end of this.  
I just hope that all of you who've been reading this story so far (and reviewing so kindly - thanks) will notice this change. For those of you who haven't read the former version: you won't miss a thing, in my opinion this new chapter is much better.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Cody was at a loss. He was staring at the closed bathroom door, the same door he'd been pounding on for more than an hour to be let inside. The very same door Dana had nearly smashed into his face when she'd been in such a hurry to put some space between them after...

After they had slowly woken up from a few moments of sleep in a clearly compromising and tale-telling position. Sprawled together on the small couch, Dana's head resting on Cody's shoulder, their arms firmly wrapped around each other and their legs tangled, completely towel-less. Their body's had been still flushed from their previous activities and had felt like glued together with sweat an other sticky fluids.

What had started with a fairly innocent kiss (initiated by Dana) had quickly heated up and had led to… more.

So endlessly much more.

Cody was still trying to comprehend it, he and Dana…

They'd had sex, they'd slept together, they had made love… however you'd want to call it.

He had lost his virginity and had slept with Dana!

He still couldn't wrap his mind around it, he had absolutely no clue of what to think or feel.

And he'd absolutely no idea of what to do now.

So, he was at a loss. And Dana…

Dana wasn't much of a help now, having fled to the bathroom the moment her fogged brain had registered what had happened.

Cody sighed and walked to the window. Sometime during the night the rain had slowly lessened and the storm had ceased. Now a faint orange light was beginning to graze the top of the trees.

Morning wasn't far away anymore. A few birds could already be heard outside, welcoming the approaching dawn with their song.

The weather-forecasts had predicted high temperatures and sunshine all weekend and Cody could already feel the warmth approaching.

But then... it could also be the lingering warmth of what they'd done that he was still feeling. Such a wonderful warmth.

It had instantly possessed his body the moment Dana's soft lips had captured his and that had spread through every part of him, from the little pinky toe over his stomach and chest (where it had captured and nearly burned his heart) to the very last hair on his head.

What had happened in last few hours had been the most amazing thing in the world, it had evoked the most wonderful feelings he'd ever experienced.

And then, suddenly, completely out of the blue (much like the kiss before had been, too)... it had been over.

Dana had finally pulled herself from sleep completely and had jumped off the couch and away from him with a shocked gasp.

She'd crushed a blanket to her naked body and had smashed a hand over her mouth to cover up the physical evidence of what she'd done. Then she'd stormed into the bathroom whispering oh-god's over and over.

Cody had been chasing her to the door, wasting no thought on being naked, shouting her name and pleading her to stop and listen. He'd tried to catch her arm but he hadn't caught her in time. The only thing he'd caught had been the look in her eyes right before she'd smashed the door shut. A look to let him freeze to the spot, so full of feelings. Feelings like shock and shame and unbelief and guilt, all at once reflected by her wide-opened eyes.

Shock and unbelief Cody could understand. Emotions like that mirrored pretty much what he'd been feeling right there and then.

But guilt, shame?

Never!

He would never feel ashamed or guilty about something that had felt so good. So real, so...

So right.

'But it can't be right, dude!' he suddenly heard the tiny man with the not-so-tiny voice say in his head.

Dana was… family, sort of.

The little man had a point.

Although Cody had known Uncle Frank's kids far longer than Carol's (practically all his life… or their lives), he had very quickly come to regard the Foster kids as family, too. Perhaps Cody had in fact been the first to accept them all as family. According to J.T., well…

However, Frank and Carol, all the Lamberts and all the Fosters… they were his family. And that meant… Dana was family, too!

So, being with Dana in that way couldn't ever be right. But how could something so wrong feel so entirely right?

And how could Dana start everything with a kiss and then freak out afterwards and not talk to him about it?

Women!

Cody let out another sigh and turned away from the window and the early dawn. He threw a glance at the still closed bathroom door and listened closely.

Nothing, no sobs or ramblings (like before), not even the faintest breathing could be heard from inside. Maybe Dana had fallen asleep at last.

'Maybe I should try to get some sleep, too.' Cody thought but knew instantly that that wouldn't do. He would never be able to catch sleep as long as his brain was occupied by tiny men with loud voices debating over the right- or wrongness of having slept with a friend or family member or whatever Dana was to him.

And besides, closing his eyes was no option as long as the only thing he would see then was the look of shame and guilt on Dana's face.

So Cody went to do the only thing he could think of to make things right again.

* * *

Carol Lambert had nearly paced a hole into the kitchen floor. Since last night when Dana's date Tom had returned Frank's truck without Dana she'd walked back and forth restlessly. 

The boy had shouted something like 'Dana's with the Cheese head!' through the open window , but Carol didn't know what to make of it. Why wasn't Dana with him? Where was her daughter? And why was she with Cody of all people (the Cheese head couldn't be someone else, could it?)?

And why…

A sudden noise pulled Carol from her worries.

The phone.

"Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hi Carol," a quiet voice answered. Strangely quiet yet familiar.

"Cody?"

* * *

A few minutes later Cody hung up the phone he and Dana had found hidden next to the front door of the house. He remembered Dana's frustration when she'd noticed earlier that night that the line was dead because of the thunderstorm. 

Now the phone had been working properly again and rescue was on its way in the form of a worried but relieved Carol.

Cody walked over to the fireplace and gathered his and Dana's now dry clothes in his arms. He dressed quickly and took Dana's things to the still closed bathroom door.

"Dana," he asked cautiously, "are you still in there?"

No response.

He tried again: "Come on, Dana. Carol is on her way over here and unless you don't want to give her a broad hint and the shock of her life I think you should get dressed before she arrives."

Cody heard shuffling feet and then the door was yanked open quickly. He stepped back a little and took in Dana's appearance. Her hair was a ruffled mess and thick make-up streams ran down her red and puffy face. Her eyes looked teary and bloodshed and her mouth was nothing but a thin firm line. Shortly, she looked miserable.

"Mom is coming?" Dana asked incredulously. "How does she…"

"The phone's working again, I called her." Cody let her know. Then he took a tentative step forward and reached out to caress her cheek with his fingers.

Dana flinched and avoided the touch by pulling her head back immediately.

"Dana, please." Cody pleaded and tried to catch her eye, "Look at me!"

But Dana's gaze stayed glued to the floor. After what seemed to him like a lifetime Cody let the hand that had hovered in midair fall down uselessly. He sighed and moved a step backwards.

"Here," he held her clothes at arm's length and waited for her to grab them, "Carol should be here any minute, I'll go wait for her outside."

Dana watched Cody walk away with dragged feet and slumped shoulders. She sighed heartily.

What had she done to him? Where was the well-known bounce in his steps, where were the less and less annoying wild gestures and bright smiles?

Gone, just like the familiar 'Dude' and 'Geeze', just like everything so typically Code-man.

'Damn, what a mess I've made!' Dana thought miserably and started dressing. Then she pulled her messy hair into a ponytail and splashed some water onto her face to clean up the worst make-up traces. The face in the mirror staring back at her looked alien when it whispered:

"How the hell am I gonna make things right again?"

Because Dana knew for sure that making things right again was what she wanted most in the world. She would give her right arm for turning things back to the way they had been just yesterday.

But that was impossible, wasn't it? No matter how hard she wished for it to happen, she and Cody would never be able to go back to just exchanging good-natured banter and witty comebacks.

Not after last night!

Not after having had se…

Dana couldn't even think the word 'sex' without flinching. Oh God, she'd had sex with Cody! She'd slept with him!

One moment of thoughtlessness, one sweet night of acting simply unrestrained and purely instinctive had changed everything.

'Strange how quickly your whole life can be changed forever, how your world can be turned upside down in a blink of an eye.'

* * *

The faint sound of a car broke through the thick fog of Dana's thoughts. She pulled herself together and left the bathroom to look out of the front door. 

A car suddenly appeared between the rows of trees and Dana could make out Frank's old blue truck with Carol inside long before it arrived in the driveway.

Dana threw one last look around the living room. Everything looked just like when they had broken and entered last night. The fireplace was cold again and all the things Cody had gathered from the kitchen, the bottle of Whiskey with the shot glasses and the boxes of cookies, had been placed back to where they belonged.

Even the couch looked neat and clean again, leaving no sign of what had happened in that very same spot just a few hours ago. Cody must have cleaned up good and proper. Well, he'd had time enough to do so, hadn't he?

Dana put the flannel shirt she'd worn during her stay in the bathroom onto the couch to leave it there but then, acting on a spur, she turned around and threw it over her arm again. She would take it with her as a small reminder of the night.

Not that she'd need a reminder. Ever.

The events of last night would forever be imprinted in the back of her head, of that she was sure. Never would she forget the feeling of strong arms circling her, holding her tight. Warm and calloused but surprisingly tender hands exploring and caressing every inch of her body. Worshipping parts she was ashamed to touch herself.

She would forever remember what it felt like to slide her hands over Cody's strong arms, his broad hairless chest and muscled back. The feeling of Goosebumps suddenly rising on his skin and sending shivers down his spine because of her soft touch; watching him tremble and close his eyes in bliss while tracing the lines of the beautiful tattoo on his left shoulder first with her index finger and then with her tongue. Tasting his skin, soft and salty and simply wonderful.

Tasting his tongue, his lips; exploring his mouth in a never-ending kiss.

Least of all would she ever forget what it felt like when he finally, finally entered her body, agonizingly slow and cautious not to hurt her. The new foreign sensation of being invaded, stretched; it hadn't been painful but strangely good and simply right. An amazing feeling had taken up residence inside of her, a feeling of being complete for the very first time in her life, as if she'd been missing something her whole life without even realizing it.

But there and then, last night in Cody's arms, making love to him and being loved in return, she'd finally known. She'd found the missing part of her life, found it in the most beautiful brown eyes she'd ever seen. They had radiated such tenderness and love, amazement and surprise and understanding at the same time that it had been simply impossible not to reply with the same emotional look.

Because Dana knew she and Cody had felt the exact same way in that moment of utter joy.

And then she'd gone and freaked out.

She'd ruined everything.

Dana pressed the worn flannel shirt to her tear-strained face and inhaled deeply. It smelled like warmth from the fire mixed with salty tears. She hadn't even noticed that she'd begun crying again while remembering last night.

But now was not the time for tears. Her mother was waiting for her along with Cody; she could hear muffled voices coming from outside.

Dana looked around the house again. Then she remembered to do one last thing, she went over to the small kitchenette and found a small notepad. That would do.

She left her name and phone number for the owner of the house along with a few words because she'd thought earlier that it wouldn't be right to leave without explaining their trespassing.

Having scribbled a short note Dana stepped out of the house and moved to where Carol had parked the truck hastily. She caught the last few words of Cody trying to explain to Carol how he and Dana had ended up spending the night in a foreign house.

"Hey mom," Dana announced her presence without looking at Cody.

"Dana, thank God! Are you alright?" Carol shouted and gathered her daughter in her arms. Dana hugged her back tightly and put on a fake smile.

"I'm fine, mom. Let's just go home, okay?"

"Sure, darling. Come on!" Carol answered and let go of her to turn towards Cody.

"Cody, I'm sure you don't mind taking a seat on the loading area. After all, that's how you got here, isn't it?" Carol smiled brightly. Now that her worries of the night had been erased and she'd seen with her own eyes that her daughter was fine (and Cody, too of cause), she was feeling lighthearted and good. Everything seemed to be all right again.

"Sure," she heard Cody reply, "the backseat is fine by me."

Carol watched Cody walk to the back of the truck where he swung his body onto the loading space. Dana had already climbed onto the passenger seat, not sparing a glance at Cody but staring out of the front window with a far away look on her face.

Carol noticed not a word had passed between the two of them since her arrival.

Okay, so…

Something wasn't all right here. Something was definitely off.

Carol couldn't put her finger on it but somehow both Cody and Dana seemed kind of depressed and gloomy.

And there was a definite lack of the teasing the two of them were so famous for.

Had something happened during the night? Maybe an argument?

Carol climbed into the truck and decided to drive and wait. Maybe Dana would tell her on the way what had made her and Cody act like this.

* * *

'Or maybe not!' Carol thought after driving for nearly half an hour in complete silence. Okay then, inquiry-time. 

"Did you two have a fight?"

"What?" Dana asked startled by the sudden question. Startled and… guiltily. Her head flew around to look at Carol. "A fight? No, no we didn't! Why would you think that, mom? Why should we fight? We didn't! Absolutely not!"

'Okay,' Carol thought, 'denial and nervous rambling, I couldn't get a better confirmation.'

She gave her daughter the look, the special 'you-should-not-lie-to-your-mother-because-I-will-find-out-the-truth-anyway' look, and waited for Dana to say more.

"Mom," Dana's gaze went to her nervous-wringing hands in her lap, "can we not talk about it now?"

"Okay, at least for now," Carol relented and threw a glance at the rear-view mirror to look at Cody. He was laying on his back with his head resting on crossed arms, eyes nearly closed.

He looked relaxed and content to anyone who didn't know him well, but Carol had spent enough time with her husband's nephew to know that there was a difference between what J.T. called 'the cool Code-man' behavior and the real Cody.

A subtle difference, but noticeable to anyone who took the time to look close enough. The slight twitching of his well-defined nose for example, like now, or the more-than-regular furrowed brows.

Small hints, but to Carol it was more than clear that Cody wasn't nearly as calm and relaxed as it seemed.

Something was bothering him, big time if you'd ask her.

And Carol wouldn't be Carol if she wasn't going to get to the bottom of this. The stolen glances Cody had been throwing at her daughter now and then through the closed window were enough to tell that it was something Dana had said or done.

And Carol would find a stealthy way of discovering the truth.

She was still thinking of how to be unsuspicious and still get to the truth when she parked the truck in the driveway of their home and Dana fled quickly inside the house without looking back.

Cody in return took enough time climbing off the truck to throw a long look at Dana's retreating back.

A longing look, a deep sigh combined with a headshake, and then he too retreated into his own home, the van in the driveway.

* * *

**TBC**

**Okay, now: explanation time.**

**The former Chapter Eight went just to where Cody called Carol to come and rescue them. Everything after that is what I wrote today as Chapter Nine. And then I noticed that it just didn't fit. I mean, in the next part both Cody and Dana are so worked up and confused and just so not theirselves that there had to have happened more than just one kiss. I mean, nobody gets so confused that they had to hide in a bathroom all night just because of a kiss.**

**And so I decided that there must have happened more than a kiss. And although I'm no friend of sleeping with someone "on a whim" and I'm sure that Dana (and especially Cody with his high moral code) wouldn't normally sleep with someone just because they are stuck in a house together, I thought it to be right to write something like that. Because, in my story they will of cause end up as a happy couple (because I'm a sucker for happy ends) and with that in mind I thought it would be okay.**

**So, if you don't like the idea of them having sex on first occasion I'm sorry, but that's just how it happened in my head. I can't do anything against my imagination.**

**I would love to hear your opinion on my ramblings here (oh, and on the chapter as well), so please take the chance and write a review, please!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**I know, I know... I'm terribly sorry that I left you guys hanging for more than a few weeks. It's been month's that I updated this story and I bet some of you were afraid I had abandoned it completely. There were times I thought so, too. But since I know how awfull it is when you read and like a story and then suddenly it's abandoned and nobody cares that you're waiting desperately for a conclusion... I simply hate when that happens. So I couldn't do that to you, you all have always been so nice in your reviews and it's been so much fun to write for you...**

**... so despite the fact that I've discovered a completely other fandom as my newest obsession (anyone ever heard of Sparrington? I love it.) and despite beeing occupied with reading the last HP book and the stories to that, I've tried to finally continue this story. It's just one chapter and it still not the end and it isn't the best I could come up with... but I hope you'll like it nevertheless.**

**So, enough ramblings, here we go with chapter nine. I hope you still remember where we left our lovely couple (They've just come home after their night at the cabin). This chapter takes place only a few hours after the last.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_**  
**_

_A warm and soft glow emanating from the fireplace was the only light that touched the two bodies sprawled on the couch. The fire sent flickering shadows over bare muscled shoulders and a pair of hands roaming over them._

_Small delicate hands, female hands._

_She recognized them as her own hands that clutched and caressed every part of bare flesh they could reach. Her face was buried in the curve of a salty tasting neck, salty and male and… wonderful._

_The head on top of said neck got slowly lifted and she found herself staring into a pair of warm and tender-looking eyes that seemed to smile down on her. Eyes in the color of dark brown chocolate._

_Cody's eyes._

Dana woke with a start and sighed deeply. It wouldn't do. She'd been trying to catch some sleep for more than three hours now but every time she managed to dose off the same dream would come and rouse her again.

The dream of last night's events, of Cody and her in that cozy cabin, the dream of a night full of passion and feelings unknown to her up to now.

Feelings she didn't know what to make of them. One minute Dana wished to forget all about last night, wished to bury the memory six feet under and never to bring back again… and then the next minute she had to grab the headboard of her bed to stop herself from bolting out of bed, out of the house and running into the backyard where she knew Cody was sleeping right now inside his van.

She needed to talk to him, and soon. She knew that.

But she didn't know what to say, she had absolutely no idea how to express her mixed-up feelings. How to make him understand that she regretted having panicked after… after what had happened. And also that she somehow wished it had never happened at all.

God, she was so confused!

'Why does love have to be so complicated?' Dana thought and turned onto her back. Staring at the ceiling she let out another sigh and then suddenly went over her last thought again.

"Wait, what did I just think? Love?" she gasped, "I don't love Cody, do I? Do I? No, I can't! It can't be love, he's Cody for God's sake. Cody!"

Dana threw her hands across her face and shook her head desperately. No, no. It couldn't be. She couldn't think straight at the moment, that was all. She was grumpy for lack of sleep and she was hungry and… that's why her mind couldn't come up with a better solution to the mess that was her life right now.

'Okay, so… since sleeping is obviously out of question right now,' Dana thought and got slowly out of bed, 'I need to take care of the other pressing issue. Food!'

She made her way downstairs without meeting anyone of her family. Where was the rest of the annoying clan then?

Oh right, Dana remembered her mom talking about a trip to the mall yesterday. Apparently Karen and Al had both grown a couple of inches over the last year so that they were in need for new winter coats.

Seems that they'd taken the boys along as well, otherwise the house wouldn't be so quiet now that Dana crossed the living room and entered the kitchen.

One look into the fridge convinced Dana that what she needed right now was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, that would do nicely.

The sandwich in one hand, a glass of milk in the other Dana entered the living room with the intend to munch away the bad feelings still residing inside of her. But seeing J.T. suddenly sprawled on the couch let her turn around in one swift motion.

She had just seated herself on the kitchen bench when J.T. entered as well, a big grin plastered on his face.

"So Dana," he mocked, "you're finally having a date and before it even gets started the guy turns tail and leaves you standing in the middle of nowhere? That's really sad."

"Shut up, J.T." Dana replied grumpily.

"Man, I really like that guy!" J.T. grinned even wider. "Vanishing with your ride and…"

"I said shut up!" Dana shouted furiously.

J.T. jumped back and held his palms up in surrender. "Wow, someone's quite bitchy this afternoon. Must have been a heavy night with Cody!"

"What?" Dana's head shot up and a fierce glare met J.T. Well, Dana had meant it to be a fierce glare, but somehow she couldn't manage to banish the panic from her eyes.

J.T. must have seen it too it because his next words were unusually mollifying:

"Calm down Barky, I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad. At least you weren't alone all night in that cabin, you had the Code-man for entertainment after all."

Dana felt like becoming sick at once. Entertainment, yeah, right! She'd sure as hell had enough of that, hadn't she?

The sandwich dropped from Dana's hands with a squishy splatter. All hunger was rapidly forgotten and replaced by the sudden urge to spill the contents of her stomach all over the table.

J.T. watched dumbfounded as Dana scrambled hastily to her feet to dash over to the sink and throw up forcefully. He'd made a few cautious steps towards her when a really vicious glare from the troubled girl let him stop in midair.

"Don't you dare come over!" Dana managed to sound threatening even with a bit of vomit spraying from her mouth at the same time.

"Get out!" she spat angrily.

J.T. didn't stay around to see another wave of nausea hit her but vanished through the back door without another glance.

He would go and check on Cody to see if he was a bit more forthcoming with details about last night.

'Must have been a hell of a night indeed, if all it takes for Dana to throw up is hearing Cody's name!' J.T. wondered and made his way over to the van in the driveway.

* * *

**TBC**

**I promise, it won't take several month for me to update. Several days perhaps, but I'm determined to bring this to an end soon, an end you'll hopefully enjoy. In the meantime... review please?**


End file.
